Lo que el agua se llevó
by Rounded Boxes
Summary: "Haruka conoce a Makoto de toda la vida y no puede recordar una sola vez que hubiese tenido unas ojeras tan profundas. Tampoco puede recordar la última vez que mencionó el nombre de Rin en voz alta".


**Título: **Lo que el agua se llevó.

**Cantidad de Palabras: **4.678

**Tema: **#05 — Rendición

**Advertencia:** Muerte de personaje.

_**Disclaimer: **__Free! no me pertenece, sus personajes, mucho menos._

* * *

Makoto soñaba.

En su sueño, veía algo rojo, luego algo oscuro. Escuchaba risas y veía los platos de comida que servía alguien, probablemente Haruka. Más risas y alguien gritando el nombre de Rin. El aludido acudía corriendo, con Gou a su lado. Se sentaban en una mesa, y empezaban a comer, alguien hacia un comentario y de repente, escuchaba un susurro: "Makoto…", en un tono exasperado; luego, iba subiendo de volumen: "Makoto… Makoto… ¡Makoto!", el joven se volteaba y buscaba el origen de la voz, al tiempo que oía un pitido ensordecedor. Justo entonces, una sacudida, seguida de otra y luego otra, un poco más fuerte, aunque no llega a ser violenta.

—¡Makoto! ¿Piensas dormir todo el día? —pregunta la voz de Rin, desde algún lugar lejano. Makoto se deshace de los últimos vestigios de su sueño, al recordar que tiene una clase a las ocho de la mañana y si no piensa llegar tarde debe apurarse. Salta de su cama con Rin apartándose justo a tiempo.

—Mierda —exclama y Rin responde con un sonido ahogado de sorpresa:

—¿Acabas de maldecir? —pregunta, Makoto frena su carrera en seco, para mirarlo sorprendido—. ¡El apocalipsis! ¡Acabas de maldecir! —exclama Rin, haciendo lo posible por no estallar en carcajadas.

—¿Por qué no me despertaste antes?

—No sé… ¿Estaba viéndote dormir? —responde Rin, tentativamente, encogiéndose de hombros; luego, esquiva la toalla lanzada por Makoto—. Es una lástima que no pueda tomar fotos—. Al terminar la última frase, tuerce su boca en un gesto de pesar, que enseguida oculta con una sonrisa—. Apúrate. Vas a dañar tu record perfecto de llegadas temprano.

Makoto no responde, concentrado en dar vueltas por el cuarto, evitando su gato que maúlla escandalosamente pidiéndole comida. Rin se sienta en el sofá y pone sus pies encima de la mesa de centro, inmediatamente, Makoto asoma la cabeza y Rin se estremece al sentir su mirada taladrándole su espalda, baja los pies y se dedica a tararear una canción.

Para cuando Makoto finalmente está listo, son casi las siete y media de la mañana y no hay esperanza alguna de llegar temprano. A menos que, de la nada, adquiera la habilidad de tele transportarse. Tan pronto abandonan el apartamento, Rin deja de sonreír, para adquirir una expresión seria y dejar de hablar por completo. Makoto quiere decirle muchas cosas, mas prefiere guardárselas y se suma al silencio.

Llegan a la universidad a las ocho y media, lo cual es de por sí, un milagro. El profesor no hace ningún comentario, mientras Makoto entra con una sonrisa de disculpa dibujada en el rostro, y se sienta haciendo el menor ruido posible. Apenas acaba de sacar una libreta para tomar apuntes, cuando una chica se voltea y lo mira fijamente:

—Tachibana-kun —empieza, completamente seria— ¿Estás bien? —. Makoto levanta la cabeza, sonriendo. La chica es una de sus amigas, han salido varias veces al karaoke y a bailar. A veces le envía mensajes de texto, preguntándole como está y qué ha hecho durante el día, incluso lo ha llamado a altas horas de la noche para quejarse de su novio. Son ciertamente cercanos, aun así, Makoto no logra recordar su nombre, así que trata de dar una respuesta que no implique mencionarlo:

—Estoy bien.

—Tienes ojeras. ¿Fuiste otra vez con Nanase-kun a una de esas excursiones raras que hacen ustedes?

—No —contesta Makoto, sonriendo —. Haru está muy ocupado.

—Tachibana-kun —dice la chica, con decisión, luego parece arrepentirse —. Está bien —. La joven vuelve a su posición inicial y Makoto suspira. No pasó una mala noche, pero tampoco durmió mucho. Rin, a su lado, también parece preocupado, pero no le dice nada. Rin nunca habla durante las clases, ni fuera de ellas. A decir verdad, su compañero no habla mucho mientras están fuera del apartamento. Es raro, piensa Makoto, pero probablemente sea otra de las cosas de las que no quiere saber.

.

Sus clases ese día, terminan hacia las cinco de la tarde, a esa hora, se encuentra con Haruka en un pasillo. El muchacho ha estado trabajando en un portafolio para su clase de Artes durante la mayor parte de la semana. Había tomado fotografías, escrito descripciones una y otra vez, y poco a poco estaba logrando hacer algo a su gusto .

Makoto, por su parte, no comenta mucho, se limita a asentir y contestar las preguntas de Haruka. Aliviado porque éste no menciona ni una sola vez sus ojeras. Cuando Haruka mira su reloj, Makoto decide que pueden seguir la conversación en su apartamento, durante la cena. Como respuesta a la invitación recibe una sonrisa, y la promesa de que estará allí a las siete de la noche, tan pronto terminara sus clases.

—No lleves comida, ordenaré una pizza —le dice Makoto, antes de que se vaya.

—Piña —responde Haruka, a la pregunta que Makoto no ha formulado, pero que conoce.

—¿Nada de caballa? —murmura Rin, Makoto ríe:

—Esta vez no.

—Ah y caballa... —agrega Haruka, después de unos segundos—. No lo olvides, Makoto—. Makoto asiente con una risita.

—Como si se le fuera a olvidar —resopla Rin.

—Ya, ya, Rin —intercede Makoto, haciéndole una seña—. Vamos. Nos vemos más tarde, Haru—. Haruka observa durante largo rato la espalda de su amigo. Conoce a Makoto de toda la vida y no puede recordar una sola vez que hubiese tenido unas ojeras tan profundas. Tampoco puede recordar la última vez que mencionó el nombre de Rin en voz alta.

.

En el camino de vuelta a su apartamento, Makoto le comenta a Rin que iría a Iwatobi tan pronto empezaran las vacaciones de verano. Haruka, como era de esperar, lo acompañaría. Rin quiere mencionarle algo, pero al ver su expresión animada, se abstiene de hacerlo, de momento.

—Si quieres ir, Rin, sabes que eres bienvenido.

—Makoto… —trata de decír: Es ahora o nunca; Makoto parece conocer sus intenciones al no dejarlo continuar.

—No se te olvide que la última vez que estuviste allá, le prometiste a Ran que la llevarías de compras…

—Makoto…

—No hay problema, los puedo acompañar. Mamá me contó que abrieron un nuevo centro comercial cerca a nuestra casa, es bastante grande y… —. Makoto continuó hablando, aumentando la velocidad de sus palabras a cada segundo. De repente, dejó de hablar del centro comercial y continuó su monologo, ahora centrado en las comidas de su madre, los vanos intentos de su padre por cocinar y cómo él, probablemente, había heredado su falta de habilidades.

—¡Makoto! —exclama al fin Rin, exasperado. Makoto se calla enseguida.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos al mar.

—No —responde Makoto, deteniéndose y cruzando los brazos.

—Está bien —contesta Rin—. Puedo ir solo.

—No, Rin, no vayas —. Pero Rin ya ha empezado a caminar, Makoto lo sigue y enseguida se le ocurre un argumento para detenerlo—. No puedes. No tienes dinero suficiente para pagar el transporte. Solo tienes lo suficiente para ir a casa.

—Aún mejor, en casa hay dinero—contesta Rin, Makoto se arrepiente de haber dicho algo tan estúpido. No es como si Rin _necesitara _dinero.

—Por favor, Rin… No—. Makoto no se mueve ni un milímetro, Rin trata de acercarse a él, pero el joven retrocede.

—Makoto —empieza Rin—. No va a pasar nada, estás conmigo—. Y sin mediar palabra, lo toma de la mano y empieza a caminar.

.

La textura de la mano de Rin ha cambiado a lo largo de los dos años que han pasado desde su graduación. Antes era áspera y tenía callos, las uñas demasiado cortas y algunas, mordidas. Ahora, las manos de Rin son suaves, a Makoto le recuerdan a la sensación del agua mientras nadaba, casi transparentes, líquidas. Como si fuese a resbalar entre sus dedos y desaparecer de un momento a otro.

Son casi las seis y media, cuando llegan a la playa. Es amplia y azul. Hay grandes dunas de arena cerca a las orillas provocadas por los fuertes vientos; allí están ellos, contemplando el azul del mar, que se ve un poco más oscuro bajo el cielo nocturno; es azul oscuro, pero azul de todos modos. Azul a la derecha y a la izquierda, en el lejano horizonte y en la orilla, todo es azul. Demasiado azul. Makoto se detiene y aprieta la mano de Rin, quien enseguida se da la vuelta. Ya no sonríe, tampoco tiene la expresión sombría de cada mañana cuando salen. Makoto solo ve melancolía, pesar, quizá dolor.

Y algo dentro de él también duele. Algo se encoge y se retuerce con fuerza, revuelve su estómago y lo hace querer vomitar. No quiere acercarse más, no puede acercarse más. Mira a Rin, como queriendo transmitirle el mensaje y enseguida se da cuenta que él ya ha comprendido. Lo que sea que está dentro de él que se retuerce, vuelve a hacerlo, esta vez con más fuerza, pero Makoto no le hace caso y se limita a sentarse, la mano de Rin aún en la suya.

.

Haruka ha llegado puntual al apartamento de Makoto. Ha estado allí por casi media hora y el joven no ha abierto. Usualmente, a Makoto no se le ocurre salir cuando lo ha invitado a comer, así que Haruka sabe que ha sucedido algo.

Descarga su maleta y se arrodilla en el suelo, buscando la copia de la llave que Makoto le entregó un año atrás al adquirir el apartamento. La encuentra y abre la puerta, esperando ver el cuerpo sin vida de su amigo tirado en el suelo, todas sus cosas revueltas y un par de tipos encapuchados buscando todo el dinero que pudiesen robar.

Lo que encuentra es el apartamento tal y como lo conoce: El sofá, con un par de prendas tiradas encima, al frente el televisor de segunda mano que ha comprado Makoto después de tanto esfuerzo. A la derecha de éste, el mueble del equipo de sonido que no cumple su cometido, ya que Makoto ha vendido el equipo de sonido para comprar otras cosas que le han parecido más útiles. La mesa de centro, que hace las veces de comedor, está llena de papeles, Haruka los revuelve con la esperanza de encontrar una pista que le diga donde está Makoto, mas no hay nada. Haruka no entra a la cocina, sabiendo que está completamente limpia, en vez de eso, se dirige al cuarto principal. Makoto no ha hecho su cama, y su gato negro que no tiene su ojo derecho, se ha acomodado entre las cobijas.

—¿Dónde está Makoto? —pregunta Haruka en voz alta. El gato lo mira, y luego sacude la cabeza, como si respondiese la pregunta que le han hecho, se está lamiendo una pata, cuando su mirada se fija en algo a la derecha de Haruka, éste mira hacia la misma dirección que el animal y recuerda la pequeña biblioteca que Makoto ha armado en su cuarto.

Había sido Rin quien había ayudado a Makoto a construir dicho mueble, con unas instrucciones proveídas por Rei. Haruka y Nagisa se encargaron de pintarlo, con Gou uniéndoseles más tarde, después de haberles llevado algo de beber. Por la noche, Nagisa había iniciado una guerra de pintura, que Gou había continuado y a la que eventualmente se unirían los otros. Y aunque para el final todos estaban llenos de pintura y el piso del apartamento de Makoto era un desastre, el mismo Makoto lo había encontrado hilarante y había insistido en que se tomaran una foto, que después ubicaría en uno de los cajones de la biblioteca.

Esa misma foto, era la que Haruka miraba en ése mismo momento, como si en ella buscase una respuesta, lo único que encontró fue la mirada de Rin fija en Makoto, quien simplemente sonreía mirando a la cámara. Nada más.

A la derecha, había una foto de Rin con Makoto. Tomada por el mismo Haruka; cuando habían ido a visitar la playa el día del cumpleaños número diecinueve de Makoto. Detrás de los dos jóvenes, se alcanza a ver el azul del mar, el cielo sin nubes y un trozo de arena blanca, es precisamente ésa vista la que le da una respuesta a Haruka. Sin dejar de mirar la foto, Haruka toma su teléfono y llama a Makoto, sabe exactamente en dónde está Makoto en su lista de contactos, así que no necesita mirar el teléfono. Espera, y no contesta, tampoco hay respuesta en el segundo intento, mucho menos en el tercero. Intenta una cuarta vez… Nada. Aparta la atención de la foto para fijarla en el gato, cuyo único ojo parece leer su mente y entender que está preocupado por Makoto. Marca de nuevo el número y tampoco hay respuesta.

Fija de nuevo la atención en la foto y recuerda claramente el viento alborotando el cabello de Rin, a Makoto diciéndole que le hacía cosquillas y a Haruka repitiéndoles por enésima vez que si querían una foto, se quedaran quietos. Al final del día, Makoto tenía una sonrisa tan amplia que los otros dos estaban seguros que sus mejillas le dolían.

Haruka no ha oído a Makoto reír en un año. Lo extraña, aunque comprende perfectamente la razón de su pesar, lo extraña. Probablemente, Makoto lo sabe, de ahí que lo invite a cenar casi todos los días, o le cuente chistes tontos y suelte una carcajada nada convincente. Quizá, piensa Haruka, debería decirle eso mismo: Que lo extraña, que no debería sentir culpa, no le parece justo que la sienta, que debería _vivir_ por su propio bien, porque no creía que Rin se sintiera bien viéndolo así. No sabía a cabalidad que le diría, pero en el camino ordenaría sus ideas. Sin hacer caso del gato mirándolo fijamente, Haruka sale corriendo del apartamento.

.

Por la noche el mar es peor que de día. Makoto siente el corazón latir en su pecho a toda velocidad, aunque su cuerpo no se ha movido de su sitio. A su lado, Rin ha doblado las rodillas y mantiene el mentón apoyado en ellas, mirando el oscuro mar. A lo lejos, se ve una luz; Makoto tirita y Rin piensa que si pudiera prestarle la chaqueta que lleva puesta, lo haría. Lo más probable, es que Makoto diga que no, Rin insistiría hasta que finalmente tuviera que ponérsela a la fuerza. Eso haría, si pudiera. Pero le es imposible, de la misma manera que no puede tomar fotos, ni comer, ni beber. Ni ser visto por otras personas.

—Makoto… —empieza, calla enseguida al escuchar su nombre de labios del joven a su lado.

—Rin… —. Makoto lo mira y con un gesto lo invita a continuar hablando, Rin suspira:

—Tengo que irme —. No obtiene respuesta, así que prefiere cambiar de tema—: En un año pasan bastantes cosas… —. Sonríe y Makoto vuelve a sentir algo que se retuerce dentro de él— ¿Recuerdas la guerra de pintura de Gou y Nagisa? A propósito, ¿Gou?

—Mejor —responde Makoto y trata de no comprometer demasiadas cosas con su respuesta. Gou es fuerte, más que todos ellos juntos, Rin lo sabe, después de todo los Matsuoka son así. Sin embargo, Gou es su hermana, su _hermanita_ y una parte de él quiere protegerla del mundo.

—¿Y Nagisa? ¿Rei? ¿Haru?

—Mejor —repite Makoto, porque todos están mejor. Haruka había pasado los primeros meses sentado a la orilla del mar, como si esperara que cada vez que las olas tocaban sus pies, Rin fuese a aparecer, en algún momento se había hecho a la idea de que eso no sucedería y había volcado su atención en Makoto. Nagisa y Rei se habían dedicado a acompañar a Gou, al no poder estar los otros dos con ella, los tres habían pasado la mayor parte del tiempo en su antigua escuela, con la excusa de vigilar el progreso del club de natación. Luego está él.

—¿Y tú?

—Me…Mejor —logra contestar, aunque no está del todo mejor. Nada lo está. La vida sigue, y ha seguido normalmente, pero queda algo. Algo que Makoto sabe que ni Gou, ni Nagisa, ni Rei sienten, ni siquiera Haruka. Todos ellos han sufrido a su modo, han sobrellevado el año entero que ha pasado con pesar, pero con ánimo, porque todos saben que la vida sigue y que Rin quiere verlos a todos triunfar, vivir, seguir. Y todos triunfan, viven y siguen porque es lo que mejor saben hacer. Pero aún queda algo más, que Rin logra ver sin necesidad de esforzarse demasiado.

—¿Y tú —repite Rin. Oye unas pisadas rápidas, como de alguien corriendo, pero el sonido es demasiado lejano como para quitar su mirada de Makoto.

—Mejor, Rin, mejor.

—¿Y entonces porqué sigo aquí?

—No sé… —contesta Makoto con sinceridad. Se había hecho a la idea de no volver a verlo, pero allí estaba a la semana siguiente. Parecía el mismo Rin de siempre, aunque completamente consciente de lo que había sucedido. Había sido testigo de los días de duelo de su familia, de sus amigos, de sus compañeros en Samezuka. Había visto como Haruka peleaba con Makoto, para luego reconciliarse, había visto a Nagisa llorar y a Rei tratando de tranquilizarlo, sin mucho éxito, ya que él también había terminado llorando. Gou se había cruzado de brazos, preguntando porqué el mundo era tan injusto y luego también había llorado junto a Rei. Su madre había pasado tantas noches en vela, a veces Gou entraba a su habitación, se acostaba a su lado y conversaban un rato, para más tarde caer dormidas.

Había visto también a Makoto arrodillarse, frente a su madre y Gou, pidiendo perdón. Por no haber podido rescatarlo a tiempo, por no haber estado allí, por haber sobrevivido. Tan pronto hubo dicho lo último, Haruka lo había golpeado y se había ido sin decir nada. Gou lo había abrazado y su madre le había dicho algo que Rin no había escuchado, estaba ocupado tratando de detener sus propias lágrimas. No, no era culpa de Makoto ¿Por qué pedía perdón por sobrevivir?

Meses después, al fin, Haruka y Makoto se habían reconciliado. La madre de Rin invitaba constantemente a Makoto a su casa, Haruka eventualmente se unió al grupo. Makoto se sentaba en su silla, Rin a su lado observándolo comer, mientras Haruka evaluaba las expresiones de su amigo, sabiendo que algo andaba mal, pero sin saber exactamente _qué_. Un mes después, Makoto le narró la historia completa, y para sorpresa de ambos, no había dudado de ella.

—No sé… —repite Makoto—. Pensé que tu mamá me iba a culpar, que me iba a odiar… _Quería _que me odiara. Pero no sucedió. Nunca me culpó…

—Tal vez es porque no tienes la culpa —comenta Rin, mirando al mar. No, Makoto no tiene la culpa, nadie tiene la culpa. Probablemente, es el mar. Las olas salvajes que no le dieron tiempo de reaccionar, el remolino que se formó de pronto a su alrededor, el repentino calambre de su pierna. Todo eso tiene la culpa, nadie más.

—Tal vez no —concuerda Makoto—. Pero no pude hacer nada.

—Es cierto, y no te culpo —contesta Rin—. No me hubiera gustado morir contigo. Quiero decir, no me hubiera gustado que nadie muriera por mi culpa.

—Rin…

—Así está bien, Makoto. Deja de culparte, deja de pensar que todo y todos son responsabilidad tuya. Somos adultos, ¿sabes? Podemos tomar nuestras propias decisiones y responsabilizarnos por ellas, es nuestro deber.

—Era mi responsabilidad cuidar de ti.

—Makoto, no lo hagas —. Finalmente, la voz de Rin deja ver lo que siente, probablemente es el mismo dolor que siente Makoto—. Nadie pudo hacer nada. Eso no se puede cambiar —. Rin aprieta los dientes, mirando al océano.

—No se puede —repite Makoto, imitando la posición de Rin, con su mentón sobre sus rodillas dobladas.

—¿Sabes que me alegra? Que tú y Haru se reconciliaran, que Rei los llamara casi cada hora de cada día y que Nagisa les enviara esos mensajes de texto tan estúpidos. Y los vídeos de gatos que le enviaste a Gou, es una idiotez, pero cuando los vio, fue la primera vez que lloró de la risa. Y después cuando ustedes la llevaron a esa feria… ¿Cómo se llamaba?

—Algo relacionado con músculos, probablemente. No me lo recuerdes —. Makoto sonríe y su espalda resuena con una risa poco entusiasta.

—Sí, eso —. Rin sonríe, cambiando de posición, ahora apoya las manos sobre la arena detrás de él y extiende las piernas—. Me alegra que no se hayan quedado solos. Ninguno de ustedes.

Makoto lo mira, ahora no tiene la apariencia usual, parece como si fuese un líquido, a punto de evaporarse. Si se esfuerza, puede ver la arena a través de él, el cielo y quizá algunas estrellas.

—Te encontraron —comunica Makoto—, una semana después.

—Haru te lo dijo, lo sé, yo estaba ahí.

—No recordaba —miente Makoto, lo recuerda todo claramente, como si hubiese acabado de pasar.

—¿Es todo? —pregunta Rin, levantando una ceja.

—Todo lo que necesitas saber, sí.

—Todo lo que necesito saber —. Rin mira hacia el cielo, pensativo—. Makoto, ¿Puedo irme?

—No sé si quiero que te vayas —responde Makoto, inseguro.

—¿Cómo voy a saber si quieres que vaya?

—Me… —empieza Makoto, enseguida se da cuenta que lo debe decir de otra manera—: Nos haces falta.

—Makoto… —protesta Rin. Makoto sabe que hay cosas que es mejor dejar ir, por el bien suyo, por el bien de todos.

Pero no sabe si está listo, Rin ha sido su compañía constante por un año, casi igual que Haruka, conoce todos sus hábitos y preferencias, sabe a qué hora se despierta y a qué hora se va a dormir, sabe incluso la marca de shampoo que usa y como le gusta comer su desayuno cada mañana. Sabe que a veces no cena y que su almuerzo consiste simplemente en un sándwich o una porción de pizza. Sabe también que a veces tiene pesadillas, que se remueve en su cama y murmurando el nombre de Rin o una constante negación, cuando se despierta, pálido y sudoroso, llama enseguida a Haruka, quien contesta el teléfono tan rápidamente, que Rin cree que ha dormido tan poco como Makoto.

De todas aquellas noches, recuerda especialmente aquellas en que Makoto, casi sin aliento, marca el número de Haruka, cuando éste contesta, Makoto no puede decir ni una sola palabra; quince minutos después, Haruka está en la puerta del apartamento. Una vez adentro, ninguno de los dos habla, pero Makoto parece más calmado y se sientan en el sofá, sin decir nada, hasta que finalmente Makoto cae dormido.

Makoto sabe que, así como alguna vez su camino se separó del de Haruka, esta vez su camino tendrá que separarse del de Rin. La diferencia es que, mientras puede ver a Haruka cuantas veces quiera, Rin desaparecerá. Completamente. ¿Está preparado para eso?

—¿Te sigues culpando? —pregunta Rin.

—Muchas veces.

—"Muchas veces" es menos que "siempre". Es un comienzo.

—¿Es difícil? ¿Seguir aquí?

—No. Pero no me gusta verte así —. Rin se refiere a las noches de insomnio, a las pesadillas—. Cada vez que me ves, te culpas más, te sientes peor… ¿Cómo crees que me siento yo?

—Yo… Rin… No… —. Makoto o sabe que decir, es raro pensar que quiere que Rin se vaya, pero cree que sería lo mejor, para dejar de culparse "muchas veces" y pasar a "muy pocas" o, aún mejor: "ninguna". Rei le ha dicho que es un proceso largo, pero no imposible; también ha mencionado que el dolor a veces es necesario, aunque ha evitado mencionarle el asunto de Rin, sabe que tiene razón. Además, Rin acaba de decir que era un comienzo, Makoto ha dado el primer paso, antes de empezar a correr debe caminar y para caminar, debe dar el segundo paso. El más difícil.

—¿Puedo irme, Makoto? —. Esta vez, suena como una súplica, y Makoto no se atreve a mirarlo, porque parece que estuviese llorando. En vez de eso, se pregunta qué sucedería si lo deja ir, si finalmente empezara a hacer las paces con lo sucedido y a mejorar; como Haruka, Rei, Nagisa e incluso Gou lo han hecho.

—Estoy en un buen lugar, el mar no es tan malo —agrega Rin y Makoto esta vez lo mira y no es Rin el que está llorando, sino Makoto. No es tristeza lo que siente, quizá es alivio, porque siente un peso levantándose de sus hombros, se siente más ligero y más tranquilo. Rin no lo culpa y esa duda lo ha carcomido por un año. Un año entero. Rin no lo culpa y al fin siente que la vida ha dado un buen giro. Al fin puede dar el segundo paso.

—¿Vas a estar por ahí?

—Por ahí —responde Rin.

—Vete, Rin. Voy a estar bien. Te lo prometo.

—Está bien —. Rin sonríe, con esa misma sonrisa infantil que iluminó su rostro tantas veces, como cuando nadaba con Haruka, como cuando abrazó a Makoto cuando éste fue aceptado en la universidad a la que se había presentado—. Te espero. Demórate todo lo que puedas —. Termina su declaración señalando a la derecha de Makoto y éste sigue su indicación: Haruka está ahora sentado a su lado, mirando el mar.

—Haru… —. Makoto no sabe por dónde empezar y mira a su izquierda, Rin ya no está, en su lugar, Makoto ve lo que parece ser un charco de agua, pero decide que es una sombra—. Se fue.

—Lo sé —responde Haruka sin dejar de mirar el mar, el mismo mar que un año atrás se había llevado a Rin, que él había visitado tantas veces, incapaz de ir un poco más allá de la orilla durante un tiempo. El mismo mar donde Haruka le había tomado una foto a Makoto y a Rin.

Rin se ha ido y aunque nunca lo ha visto, Haruka siente una especie de vacío, mira a Makoto que sigue llorando, se acerca a él y pone una mano en su espalda, esperando que a partir de esa noche, pueda dormir mejor.

.

Makoto sueña.

Esta vez, en su sueño escucha las olas del mar, es un sonido lejano y casi desconocido. Ya no le causa terror, pero tampoco le causa confianza. Ha pasado un año sin nadar, ni siquiera en una piscina. Quizá no es tiempo aún de aventurarse en el mar. Está convencido de ello, cuando siente alguien que toca su hombro, no necesita mirar a su lado, para saber que la mano no pertenece a Haruka. Casi puede ver la sonrisa de Rin, su cabello rojo mecido por el viento, su expresión segura y confiada, su mano se desliza de su hombro hacia su espalda, Makoto lo mira, curioso, pero Rin no dice nada, su mirada diciéndole que todo va a estar bien. Makoto siente que esa confianza es contagiosa y deja que Rin lo empuje suavemente hacia el mar, cuando las olas tocan las puntas de sus pies, se detiene y Rin no lo empuja más.

—Es un comienzo —dice al fin y vuelve a sonreír. Makoto siente algo que le hace cosquillas en su pecho, asume que son los nervios: No se ha acercado al mar en tanto tiempo. Intenta retroceder, pero la mano de Rin permanece firme en su espalda, Makoto vuelve a sentir las cosquillas en su pecho y suspira pesadamente, escuchando la voz de Haruka en la distancia, diciendo su nombre.

Se despierta para ver a su gato dormido encima suyo y la voz de Haruka diciéndole que va a llegar tarde. Se demora un rato, recordando su sueño, a Rin empujándolo, las olas del mar contra sus pies.

—Quítate —le dice a su gato, en tono de reproche. El animal salta cuando siente el leve empujón que le da su amo, quien se sienta en su cama enseguida, dispuesto a empezar con el tercer paso.

* * *

_Más notas:_ Quería usar el prompt "Tocando fondo", pero la trama hubiese sido algo diferente, mismo final, más dolor. Así que no, eso no. Por ahora.

-Intenté hacer varias cosas que no había hecho antes, fue completamente inconsciente y una vez me di cuenta que lo estaba haciendo, decidí seguir. La advertencia daña un poco el final, (creo), pero tenía que colocarla.

-¡Ah! Sousuke no aparece porque empecé a escribir este fic desde antes que empezara la segunda temporada del anime, así que no tuve manera de incluirlo.

- Ya, es solo eso. Si alguien llora o se le salen las lagrimitas después de leer esto, me sentiré realizada. Espero que les haya gustado y lo siento :)


End file.
